Te Desean
by Champi-Rocks
Summary: Una fallida entrevista.. Y una serie de Cosas que la Gran Bulma Briefs no se esperaba PESIMO SUMMARY -SONGFIC- Espero les Guste DEJEN R


Mi segundo SONGFIC lo escribi escuchando esta cancion y simplemente se me ocurrio espero que les guste , a lo mejor esta medio confuso , espero les guste

Cancion: Te desean

Interprete: Luis Miguel

* * *

**Te desean, claro que sí que te desean  
Como yo te deseaba antes de que mía fueras  
Te desean, te desean  
claro que sí que te desean  
quieren invadir tu cuerpo como invade el sol la tierra.**

* * *

Todo había comenzado como una simple entrevista mas, nada raro en la extraordinaria vida de la Gran Bulma Briefs, serie igual a todas o eso ella pensaba.

La joven y bella entrevistadora había llegado con todo un equipo listo para tomar los mejores ángulos de la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula. No era la primera vez que Bulma hacia una entrevista en vivo para TV.

Aun podía recordar su primera vez (su entrevista en TV no sean mal pensados). Había sido perfecta, no había dicho más de lo que debía decir a pesar que intentaron sacarle uno que otro chisme de su ya rara familia.

Y es que como evitar preguntarme sobre ellos – pensaba Bulma en su habitación mientras se arreglaba para verse de lo mejor en la entrevista

¿Ya van a empezar esa porquería?..Sabes en vez de perder el tiempo en esas porquerías deberías construirme nuevos robots de entrenamiento - Dijo Vegeta asqueado de la situación

Como quieras tendrás que esperar no accediste a acompañarme en la entrevista y estas son las consecuencias

Hmp – seguido de su tono ya característico , el Príncipe se dirigió a su amada Cámara de Gravedad para olvidarse de la dichosa entrevista

Ya pasado el tiempo Bulma bajo a la sala de estar, donde camarógrafos, luces y entrevistadora estaban listos para comenzar.

Los camarógrafos no podían creer lo que veían frente a ellos , una Bulma Briefs radiante , esplendida simplemente maravillosa vestida con un ceñido vestido color rojo que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas , resaltando cada una de sus respectivas curvas.

* * *

**Te desean, te desean  
Cuando cantas, cuando bailas,  
Cuando tu playas descalza  
sobre espuma sobre arena  
cuando cruzas con malicia  
tu mirada con la vida  
y yo sé que tú lo sabes  
porque sé que te das cuenta.**

* * *

- Eso le enseñara al Príncipe que cuando le pido que me acompañe tiene que hacerlo – pensó Bula triunfalmente pensando en lo bien que salía su venganza

Esta bien por donde comenzamos – Grito entusiasmada y no era para menos su atuendo la hacia parecer alguien de la mitad de su edad

Claro por siéntese aquí – Explico la reportera

Bien Señora Briefs, entraremos al aire un 10 o 15 minutos le preguntaré cosas básicas, tanto de su empresa como de usted, ¿le parece bien?

Claro soy un libro abierto – explico Bulma aunque por dentro se preocupaba q le preguntaran por su relación con Vegeta

ENTRAMOS EN 5 Grito uno de los camarógrafos que se había distraído observando a la presidenta de C.C

.

Muy bien señora Briefs Terminara mas pronto de lo que cree se lo aseguro

Si me vuelve a decir señora en esta sala se va a cometer un asesinato ….-pensaba con furia Bulma

De repente se escucho la música de fondo y al aire…

* * *

**Si supieran  
que eres mucho más que fuego  
Mucho más te desearían  
Pero saben que es un sueño  
Atracar en tu marea  
Que me amas, que te amo  
Todos ven que aún todavía  
nos deseamos vida mía  
Vida mía.**

* * *

-Buenas tardes a todo nuestro público hoy me encuentro con una de las personas más importantes de nuestra época con ustedes la Gran Bulma Briefs

Hola a todos es un placer – Dijo Bulma naturalmente

Bueno hablemos de los próximos proyectos que tiene en C.C.

Esta bien , hace unas semanas empezamos a rediseñar el convertible TT que salio el pasado verano , para sacar muy pronto una versión mas actual ,a demás estamos trabajando en una maquina que será útil para los ancianos

Eso suena muy interesante , por favor explíquenos en que consiste

Será un bastón que por medio de una "transformación" por así decirlo les será mas útil a los ancianos cuando se hallan cansado de caminar , le diría mas pero mis proyectos son secretos hasta que ven la luz publica

Entiendo perfectamente, y hablando de luz publica...dígame Bulma es bien sabido que usted tiene un hijo ¿verdad?

Así es , mi hijo Trunks que tiene 9 años

Ya veo, ¿entonces usted se encuentra casada o vive en unión libre o como esta la cosas? Ya que se a dicho que un hombre muy apuesto vive con usted

Ah pues vera técnicamente no estamos casados,…se podría decir que vivimos en unión libre si lo quiere ver de esa forma, hemos estado juntos desde hace casi 10 años…

Muy bien, y dígame ¿que es lo que le gusta?

¿A que se refiere?

Ya sabe ,dijo guiñando un ojo, salir tomados de la mano con su pareja , que le hagan detalles …dígame como llegar al corazón de Bulma Briefs

Bueno, pues me gustan los detalles como chocolates y flores realmente no tengo gustos muy exigentes.

Y así siguió la entrevista, entre preguntas sobre su vida privada y la empresa se llevo poco más de 30 minutos. Pero alguien que se podía decir estaba en su cámara estuvo espiando todo de principio a fin.

Pasaron los días ,y por alguna extraña razón Bulma era perseguida por paparazzis siempre que salía de su hogar , cosa realmente extraña ya que eso nunca le había sucedido , le llegaban flores y chocolates a su buzón diariamente así como cartas de admiradores que pedían una cita con ella.

* * *

**Te desean,  
De norte a sur, de pie a cabeza  
No te miran te devoran  
Leen tu cuerpo letra a letra.**

**Te desean, te desean  
claro que sí que te desean  
quieren invadir tu cuerpo  
como invade el sol la tierra.**

* * *

Pasaron meses y la cosa seguía igual cartas, regalos, que al principio la halagaron ahora la perturbaban y no era para menos, Vegeta desde ese entonces se encontraba distante, y eso le preocupaba, ni siquiera había mencionado o intentado eliminar a los insectos que se atrevían a desear a su mujer,

-Bastante extraño…. – pensó Bulma

Reuniendo todo el coraje y la Furia dentro de ella decidió hacerles cara a los paparazzis que prácticamente se habían quedado a acampar frente a C.C

-¿¡QUE NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR EN PAZ...?! ¿POR QUE ESA REPENTINA OBSESION CONMIGO? ¡Grito furica a la manada de hombres frente a ella

-Por que eres muy hermosa, eres la perfección encarnada, te deseamos Bulma Briefs, y ahora que sabemos que no tienes ningún compromiso todos queremos una oportunidad contigo – dijo calmadamente uno de los fotógrafos.

-¿¡SI ES ASI POR QUE HASTA AHORA MUESTRAN SU INTERES?!

¿Que no es obvio? – contesto otro de los reporteros

El hombre con el que vives ya no esta contigo por lo tanto tenemos nuestra oportunidad

* * *

**Te desean, te desean  
Cuando cantas, cuando bailas,  
Cuando tu playas descalza  
sobre espuma sobre arena  
cuando cruzas con malicia  
tu mirada con la vida  
y yo sé que tú lo sabes  
porque sé que te das cuenta.**

* * *

El corazón de Bulma no sabia como responder, era verdad Vegeta se había distanciado desde hace unos meses, incluso antes de la dichosa entrevista

Tal ves tienen razón y el ya no me desea….murmuro en una voz tan baja que solo fue escuchada por una persona

No digas esas tonterías mujer… dijo Vegeta saliendo del rincón donde estaba escondido admirando toda la situación

Vegeta….

En cuanto Bulma pudo reaccionar ya se encontraba besando a su amado quien solo portaba un short de entrenamiento y sus respectivos tenis (pues ni que estuviera descalzo)

Miles de flashes aparecieron de la nada tomando ese momento… pasaron los minutos y ellos aun seguían fundiendo sus labios en un apasionado beso

Poco a poco todo el campamento se fue retirando, cuando por fin se separaron Bulma observo que no había nadie... Aunque vislumbro al mismo reportero que le contesto la última ves

Corrió hacia el, sin saber por que realmente lo hacia, cuando lo logro alcanzar lo único que pudo pronunciar fue…

-¿Por que se van?

Por que el aun te desea….

* * *

**Si supieran  
que eres mucho más que fuego  
Mucho más te desearían  
Pero saben que es un sueño  
Atracar en tu marea  
Que me amas, que te amo  
Todos ven que aún todavía  
Nos deseamos vida mía.**

Bueno ¿que les parecio , ya se extraño pero me llego la inspiracion y aca esta espero sus mentadas de madre , insultos recomendaciones o lo que sea y los invito a leer mi otro Songfic llamado Cancer que pueden encontrar en mi perfil o en la seccion DBGT

_**Ahi nos vidrios**_

_**Keep Rockin!**_


End file.
